Le cour de mathématiques
by Akira-chan20
Summary: Delphine est une jeune fille intelligente et qui n'a jamais aimé idolâtrer des "superstars". Malheureusement pour elle, les Jonas Brothers viennent dans son lycée, Joe dans sa classe et...
1. Chapter 1

_Un petit OS sur les JB... cette idée m'est venu lorsque j'écrivais une fictions sur l'école et en même temps la suite de « Survivre avec les Jonas Brothers »... voilà un essaie seul (comparé à la précédente que j'ai écrite avec ma sœur.) En espérant qu'elle vous plaise. _

**Les cours de mathématiques**

**Chapitre 1: L'arrivée de Joe**

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Ils arrivent ! cria une fille suivit par beaucoup d'autres.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le lundi 25 octobre, et je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. D'abord, il vaudrais mieux que je me présente: je m'appelle Delphine Marn et je suis en seconde année de lycée. Je suis la déléguée et LA meilleure élève de ma classe, et j'en suis très fière. Ma vie se résume à étudier, lire des livres, et écouter de la musique. En somme, une vie totalement et irréductiblement banale. Tout du moins jusqu'à une semaine.

_Flach Back_

Lundi 18 octobre

Ma professeur de physique, et accessoirement mon professeur principal, était assise à son bureau, le visage grave. Elle était en train de nous fixer sérieusement depuis déjà une dizaines de minutes, sans avoir dis un mot. Finalement elle soupira et se lança avec toute la finesse d'un adulte:

-Les Jonas Brothers vont venir étudier dans notre lycée cette année.

Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. L'annonce s' accueilli dans un silence absolu, (le temps à ma professeur de mettre ses boules quiess) avant que les filles ne crient comme des folles furieuses.

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » ou bien encore les célèbres

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » étaient présents … Bref, vous l'aurez compris, les fans, et les groupies venaient de se manifester.

La professeur nous appris (après avoir tant bien que mal maîtrisé la classe) que l'un des trois allait venir étudier dans NOTRE classe... Là, je vue ma vie défiler devant mes yeux... Ma petite vie tranquille à étudier et à lire des livres en classe pendant les pauses, ma vie tranquille dans les couloirs de notre lycée, certes pas très silencieux mais qui n'étaient pas non plus très bruyants, venait de disparaître à jamais.

Le reste de la semaine fut pour le moins agité: Les filles ne cessaient de changer de coiffure comme de chaussettes (se demandant si oui ou non, elles seraient au goûts des Jonas Brothers), de se maquiller pour un rien, de lire les derniers ragots sur des magasines people sur les Jonas Brothers... bref, elles étaient complètement surexcitées. Je crois que je touchais le fond quand je vu, Rose, mon amie de toujours passer dans le camps ennemie.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? M'écriais-je

-Ben, je me maquille... répondit Rose comme une évidence.

-Je le vois bien ça, mais POURQUOI est-ce que tu te maquille alors que tu ne t'es JAMAIS maquillée de ta vie ? Demandais-je exaspérée.

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais un extraterrestre:

-Euh... tu étais la lundi ? Non parce que je t'apprends que les Jonas Brothers vont venir dans cette école et qu'au moins l'un des trois va venir étudier dans notre classe... me dit-elle en commençant à s'exciter elle aussi.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tous le monde le prend comme une nouvelle extraordinaire ? D'accord, les Jonas Brothers viennent étudier ici, mais est ce que cela doit changer les habitudes pour autant ?

-Bien sur que oui ! S'exclama mon futur-ex-meilleure amie

-J'abandonne. soupirais-je

-Au fait, tu sais que les délégués sont censés faire un discours pour leur arrivée ?

-Tu plaisante, j'espère ?

-Non... cela n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir... dit mon amie en regardant mon visage devenir rouge de colère.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. M'écriais-je en partant comme une furie, chercher ma sous-déléguée, Natacha.

Dans la minute qui suivit, j'avais échangé ma place avec elle, qui, vous l'aurez deviné, était une « fan-girl » des Jonas Brothers. Pour moi, il était HORS DE QUESTION que je fasse la moindre chose pour ses superstars...

_Fin du Flach Back_

Vous comprenez donc pourquoi, je me demande si je dois rire ou pleurer ? N'est-pas un cas désespéré d'avoir une classe qui vous donne une migraines en criant et en s'extasiant sur des stars qu'elles vont voir bientôt ? Malheureusement, mon malheur n'était pas terminé. Il fut totale lorsque les Jonas Brothers entrèrent dans la classe, sous les cris mêlés aux applaudissements de certains élèves (les garçons avaient eu la bonté de ne pas se mettre à crier).

Ils vinrent saluer la professeur, après avoir signé des autographes, pris des photos ect...

La professeur fit asseoir les élèves et leur demanda le calme qui se fit instantanément lorsque Joe Jonas, le chanteur de ce célèbre groupe, prit la parole:

-Bonjour à tous, j'espère que ne causerais pas d'ennuis ici, et que nous pourrons bien travailler ensemble, car c'est moi qui serait dans cette classe, et ceux jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Des cris hystériques résonnèrent dans la classe alors que Joe souriait comme un bien-heureux.

Pour ma part, j'essayais tant bien que mal de finir mon livre du jour: _Si c'est un homme_ de Primo Lévi ignorant superbement Joe et ses fans. Mais ne voyons pas le mal partout: malgrès tout, dans cette histoire, il y avait un point positif:

Les filles, depuis l'annonce de la venue de la «superstar», avaient toutes changée de place pour ce rapprocher et se mettre dans les premiers rangs. De ce fait, j'avais hérité de la dernière place au fond, près de la fenêtre, et avec pour seul ami le radiateur (ma dite « meilleure amie » ayant suivit le mouvement).

Mais une fois de plus, mon éphémère instant de bonheur ne dura pas longtemps puisque la professeur reprit la parole pour dire ceci:

- Mes chers élèves, monsieur Jonas ayant loupé le début de l'année scolaire, il devra se rattraper et se mettre à jour. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider en lui photocopiant les cours. Il va devoir par ailleurs s'installer près de quelqu'un de sérieux, qui pourra lui expliquer sur quoi porte notre travail, expliqua-t-elle en cherchant une place qui conviendrais Joe.

Avec horreur, je vis ses yeux se poser sur moi, puis sur ma table de libre. Je l'a vis sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent.

-Joe, allez vous installer près de Delphine, tout au fond de la classe comme ça, vous ne saurez pas dérangé par les autres élèves; car en plus d'être notre délégué, Delphine est aussi une excellente élève... en réalité, c'est la meilleure de la classe ! S'exclama ma professeur de physique extasiée.

-Avec plaisir, madame. Répondit-il un sourire charmeur.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Joe vint prendre place à mes cotés. Et c'est sous les regards jaloux et envieux des filles, que j'essayais d'expliquer à notre superstar la leçon sur laquelle nous travaillons en ce moment. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour que je m'aperçoive que Joe, toute superstar qu'il était, était en réalité un cancre...

**Fin du chapitre 1**

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que cela vous à plu :)

Tchao !

Akira-chan20


	2. Chapter 2

_Le chapitre 2 de « le cour de mathématique ». Je ne compte pas faire une fic très longue... une petite romance à l'eau de rose, un ou deux passages dit « émouvants » et une belle fin (nan, pas un «ils se marièrent et eu beaucoup de gos... heu, d'enfants »). Dernière chose: je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dans cette fiction, j'ai envie d'utiliser des Flash Back donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous en voyez souvent. Sur ceux, bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 2: Les superstars... super-ridicules !

Mardi 26 octobre

Je venais de découvrir combien les Jonas Brothers, que dis-je, JOE JONAS était, en plus d'être un cancre, un idiot ! Oui, vous avez bel et bien entendu (enfin lu plutôt): Joe est un parfait idiot ! Bon, comme je vois que vous êtes perdu, je vous explique:

_Flach Back_

Lundi 25 octobre

J'avais donc pendant tout le cour, « tenté d'essayer » (il faut dire que l'euphémisme était bel et bien supérieur à cela, tant la tâche avait été dure) d'expliquer le travail de physique que nous effectuons en classe:

-...et là les atomes de chlore et d'hydrogène sont...

J'allais exploser, le gentil petit rockstar, était tout bonnement entrain de rêver, les yeux dans les vagues et le visage tourné en direction de la fenêtre. Je ne voulais pas le déranger, alors je poursuivit d'un air totalement sérieux.

-...en train de discuter tranquillement quand l'atome de chlore demande à l'atome d'hydrogène: «alors comment va ta sœur ? » l'atome d'hydrogène, le regarda surpris et lui répondit: « Bien pourquoi ? » « Comme ça... quand saura t-on le sexe de son bébé ? » « Ma sœur n'est pas enceinte » répondit l'atome d'hydrogène «… » «MA SOEUR EST ENCEINTE ? »...

Aucunes réactions. Pas un froncement de sourcils, pas un regard pour moi. Rien. Il ne m'écoutait pas. Furieuse, je pris mon cahier pour recopier le cour avant de faire pareil pour lui. C'est quand la cloche sonna qu'il se réveilla enfin, m'accordant un regard soucieux. Lassée, je lui plaqua la feuille de cour sur son torse avant de lui dire froidement:

-La prochaine fois que tu veux de l'aide, ne pense surtout pas à moi, et demande à Natacha, ou à une autre filles de la classe de t'aider. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Pigé ?

Je le vit m'envoyer un regard surpris, puis acquisser de la tête.

-Bien. Dis-je avant de partir en direction du prochain cour.

Après cela, la journée s'acheva sans encombre, Joe s'acquittant avec les autres filles de ses cours, il ne m'adressa plus la parole de la journée, et j'en fut ravie. 18 Heures sonna enfin. Oui, je suis la meilleure mais comme je le cesse de le répéter à Rose, je ne suis pas une intello ! Et, comme tout le monde, j'ai besoin de repos, et de loisirs. Je me dirigeais donc vers les casiers, rangea les affaires dont je n'avais pas besoin et partis enfin en direction de chez moi.

Je n'avais pas fait un pas dehors que j'aperçue un attroupement de filles qui couraient en direction de la grille. Je ne distinguais pas ce qui les faisait venir mais je me doutais bien que cela avait un rapport avec les « superstars ». Curieuse tout de même je m'approchais et aperçue, garée devant le lycée, une limousine noire avec un chauffeur qui attendais devant. Blasée par ces filles qui se ridiculisaient à faire des photos d'une voiture de luxe, je repris mon chemin pour rentrer chez moi.

Soudain, je fus attirée par quelques chose d'étrange derrière moi. Trois personnes portés trois gros manteau et trois lunettes de soleil et se dirigé d'un pas vif vers la rue que j'avais prise quelques instant plus tôt. Je soupirais, faisant rapidement le rapprochement entre ces trois personnes et les frères Jonas. Je les ignorais donc et je continuais mon chemin, les Jonas Brothers cinq mètres après moi.

Ils finirent par me dépasser. Étant à présent à mon tour cinq mètres après eux, je vis soudainement, l'un des trois faire tomber sa capuche et ses lunettes en cognant un homme qui marchait en face. Il s'excusa, et l'homme continua sa route, mais les Jonas Brothers s'arrêtèrent soucieux que l'on les ai reconnu. Je marchait toujours vers eux et, au moment ou j'allais arriver à leur hauteur, je vis Joe se relever, les lunettes dans les mains et dirent à ses frères qui venaient de retirer leur lunettes:

-Vous voyez, personnes nous a reconnu. J'ai eu un plan parfait !

Je soupira en levant les yeux aux ciels. Quel imbécile ! J'aurai pu être une de ses fans et lui, il restait ainsi découvert... Déjà que leurs « déguisement » étaient visibles... Je continuais donc comme si de rien n'était, et, quand je passais devant eux, leur souffla:

-Vous n'êtes pas du tout discret dans cette accoutrement qui frise le ridicule, même un aveugle pourrais vous reconnaître. Enfin... un aveugle qui écoute votre musique.

Les yeux effarés puis amusés des deux frères me firent avoir un léger sourire. Joe, lui, avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Et oui, je venais de lui prouver qu'il avait été un idiot, et tout le monde sait que les «superstars» détestent avoir tort mais en plus, on un égo surdimensionné... Je partis en souriant d'avoir ainsi ridiculisé le célèbre Joe Jonas.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Voilà toute l'histoire, et depuis hier, j'ai retrouvé la joie de vivre ! Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ma copine m'annonce quelques choses:

-Écoute bien Delphine, tu ne dois JAMAIS provoquer un Jonas, et encore moins Joe ! Murmura-t-elle en regardant à droite et à gauche comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas entendu.

-Rose, d'abord, je ne l'ai pas provoqué, je l'ai juste remis à sa place en lui lançant une phrase digne de ce nom. Dis-je non sans une once de fierté. Ensuite, si cela avait été une provocation les Jonas Brothers m'en auraient fait la remarque, hors, ils n'ont rien dit. Enfin... pourquoi tu est-ce que tu parles de cette façon ?

Rose soupira et m'emmena dans un coin tranquille:

-Tu ne sais donc pas ? Joe est réputé pour relever tout les défis ! Pas un seul ne lui résiste ! Et sans le savoir, tu viens de l'inciter à relever le tien.

-Mais je ne lui ai pas lancé un défi !

-Exacte ! Et c'est pour cela que c'est LUI qui va t'en lancer un ! Dit-elle avec une lueur compatissante dans les yeux.

-Mais voyons, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me lancerai un défi ? Demandais-je pas très sure de comprendre mon amie.

-Très simple, tu l'as humilié (enfin, peut être pas humilié mais en tout cas, il n'a pas apprécié ce que tu lui a dit), donc, pour se venger, ou tout du moins prouver que c'est lui le plus fort, il va à ton tour te mettre en rogne. Comment ? Et bien, là aussi, c'est un jeux d'enfant pour lui: il va t'observer, te traquer, te suivre... et quand il trouvera ton point faible, ou bien ce que tu déteste le plus, il...

-STOP ! m'écriais-je. Non mais tu plaisante ou quoi ? Joe Jonas, me «traquer » me «suivre » ? Mais t'es pas dans James Bond ! Je te signal qu'il ne peux allé nul par sans être entourée d'une vingtaine de filles ! Ensuite, pour cela, il faudrait qu'il est de l'intérêt pour moi et réciproquement pour qu'il en apprenne plus sur moi et ce n'est pas le cas ! Et à mon avis, il ne pourra jamais trouver mon point faible ! M'exclamais-je sure de moi.

-C'est bien ce que je disais. Soupira mon amie

-Quoi ?

-Tu viens de lui lancer un défi: trouver ton point faible.

Je soupirais, et laissa mon amie à se faire des films à elle toute seule. Je me dirigea vers notre salle de classe, pour être sur de ne pas être dérangée et ferma la porte derrière moi. Je pris mon livre, m'installa à ma place et continua ma lecture délaissé hier.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Surprise, je me retourna et aperçu Joe qui venait de rentrer dans la classe et de fermer à toute vitesse la porte. Je me doutais que cela devait être ses fans qui le « traqué », pour le coup, et, sans plus de cérémonie, je poursuivis ma lecture comme si de rien était.

J'entendis Joe se retourner vers moi, puis se racler la gorge. Il renouvela l'opération deux ou trois fois un peu plus fort, puis, énervé que je l'ignore, vint se planter devant ma table avant de s'écrier:

-Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi !

Je lâcha un soupire à fendre l'âme et posa mon livre sur la table avant de planter mes yeux dans les siens:

-Eh bien, j'ai des problèmes de vue ce qui me fais mettre des lunettes par moments... hormis cela tout va bien.

-Mais, je parles pas de ça ! S'exclama -t-il de plus en plus furieux, je te parle de moi !

-Oh... j'oubliais que je parlais à une star. Je vois, tu veux entendre quoi exactement Jonas ?! Tu veux que je te caresse dans le sens du poil en te disant que t'es un merveilleux chanteur et que je cris chaque fois que je te vois ? Demandais-je le plus sérieusement du monde

-N...

-Ou bien veux-tu la vérité à savoir que je ne t'aime pas et que je ne peux pas te sentir ? Continuais-je en lui coupant la parole.

-MAIS POURQUOI EST CE QUE TU M'AIME PAS ? s'écria-t-il me faisant légèrement sursauter.

-Heu... je crois bien que si tu voulais pas te faire remarquer c'est raté lui dis-je en pointant du doigt la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur une horde de filles. Je souris narquoise, et me rassit en reprenant mon livre.

-Bon sprint ! Lui envoyais-je en rigolant.

-Tu me le paiera ! Dit-il avant de se ruer dans les couloirs pourchassé par un troupeau de filles.

Je ris, nullement inquiétée, en me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire: il ne me connaissait pas, ne savez pas mes goûts, alors que pouvait-il faire ?

Fin du chapitre 2


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici le 3eme chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 3: De nouveaux rivaux**

Vendredi 29 octobre

Je vais vous dire quelques choses: Joe Jonas est...rusé. Pourquoi cela vous surprend venant de moi ? Je sais, c'est dur à admettre, mais je suis bonne joueuse, et j'aime quand les autres le sont aussi. Donc, oui, c'est le bon mot: rusé... Je sais aussi que cela peut paraître incroyable alors que mardi encore je vous répétais qu'il était idiot mais... il s'en ai passé des choses depuis mardi... ne me demandais pas quoi, je vais tout vous expliquer:

_Flash Back_

Jeudi 28 octobre

J'eus la réponse quelques jours plus tard, alors que je rentrais dans la salle de cour, encore et toujours pleines de filles, alors que Jonas n'était pas encore là. Je me dirigeais au fond de la classe et déposa mon lourd fardeau sur la table. J'étais donc en train de m'installer tranquillement quand je m'aperçus que quelques chose clochait: malgrès le monde, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la classe. Je levais les yeux pour voir se qui se passait et m'aperçus que tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi.

Totalement surprise, j'abordai ma copine pour lui demandais ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite, hésitant entre partir en courant ou me dire la vérité. Finalement, prise de courage, elle me murmura:

-Joe... il a fait une annonce ce matin et... elle laissa un blanc de quelques secondes avant de continuer d'une voix pas très sûre: eh bien... il a dit, qu'il voulait quelqu'un pour l'aider dans ses révisions... la meilleure du collège... et... il a eut l'accord de tous les professeurs pour être aidé par cette personne...

Je la regarda alors que mon visage s'illumina:

-Alors ça veux dire que... que à part cette personne, personne ne l'aidera plus en cour ! M'exclamais-je.

-Ou... oui. ça à l'air de te faire plaisir dit-elle en me regardant sourire.

-Bien sur que ça me fait plaisir ! Je ne vais plus avoir Jonas dans les pattes ! Plus besoin qu'un prof me demande de l'aider ! C'est super ! Il faut absolument fêter ça ! Dis-je d'un ton enjoué.

Le visage de ma copine se décomposa. Elle fit un pas en arrière avant de demandé d'une voix enroué:

-Mais... mais, tu...

-Je plaisante, va. Je suis trop contente, c'est tout, on va pas vraiment fêter ça dis-je pour la rassurée. Ah, oh fait, demandais-je après réflexion, qui c'est qui va avoir la corvée d'aider Jonas ?

Ma copine fit encore un pas en arrière, et ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de me répondre, mais Jonas, qui arrivait tout souriant dans la classe s'exclama:

-Bonjour professeur de soutien ! Dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je me retournait vers le regard de Joe pour tomber sur... rien. Il n'y avait personne derrière moi. Je le regarda en fronçant les sourcils:

-Mais à qui tu parles ? Demandais-je de plus en plus soucieuse pour sa santé mental, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne !

Joe me regarda surpris à son tour avant de se retourner vers mon amie:

-Elle n'est pas encore au courant ?

-J'étais en train de lui dire... commença Rose

Le sourire heureux de Joe se transforma en un sourire mi-sadique mi-ironique et il reporta son regard vers moi avant de dire, les yeux dans les yeux:

-Bonjour, pro-fe-sseur...

Je réalisais avec horreur ce qui était en train de m'arriver: la fille la meilleure de la classe, c'était moi, les regards des élèves c'est pour moi, et la fille qui va devoir avoir la corvée de lui apprendre les cours c'était... MOI ?

Je poussais un cri de stupeur alors que je reculais éberluée.

-Non... c'est pas possible, j'ai quand même mon mot à dire, je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas te donner des cours... les professeurs ne peuvent pas m'obliger à...

C'est à ce moment là qu'un professeur fit justement son apparition.

-Ah, mademoiselle Marn, je suppose que vous venez d'apprendre la bonne nouvelle... Vous a-t-on expliqué comment vous alliez procédé ? Demanda le professeur en s'approchant du petit groupe.

-Non, et à ce sujet je voulais v...

-A non ? On ne vous a rien dit ? Pourtant c'est tout de même important une augmentation de point pour le travail que vous accomplissez ? Dit le professeur soucieux.

-Oui mais je... quoi ? Demandais-je le surprise.

-Et bien oui, c'est la première fois qu'un élève de cette école donne des cours à un autre élève... alors, nous avons suivi l'exemple de plusieurs autres établissements qui font ou ont fait la même chose: d'abord, on a appris qu'il fallait choisir une personne compétente, sérieuse et studieuse... ensuite, le faite de donner des cours prends du temps sur votre travail à vous, donc il y aura un peu moins de travail vous concernant, et enfin, les cours que vous donnerez -cinq heures par semaine- vous rapporterons un certains nombres de points « bonus » si je puis dire, et une recommandation pour l'université dans laquelle vous voulez aller... même si je doute que vous n'en ayez réellement besoin; fit le professeur en souriant.

J'étais complètement sous le choc... alors c'était ça ? Gagner des points en donnant des cours et avoir même une recommandation pour l'université... en échange de donner des cours au Jonas ? En valait-il vraiment la peine ?

-Bien, vous avez jusqu'à lundi pour donner votre réponse, mais je suppose que vous allez accepter dit le professeur en se dirigent vers son bureau.

Je portais mon regard sur Joe qui souriait satisfait et sur son amie qui compatissait face à la situation.

Je soupirais las. Alors comme ça, Rose avait dit vrai... Joe Jonas avait vraiment pris cette remarque comme une provocation ou un défi ? Et dire que je me croyais infaillible... dire que je m'était dis qu'il ne trouverait pas son point faible, ne le sachant pas moi-même... je devais bien admettre que c'était un coup de génie que m'avais joué cette idiot...

Le dilemme était coriace: refuser en décevant mes professeurs, et ne pas avoir ni les points en plus, ni une recommandation ou accepter de donner des cours cinq heures par semaines à un idiot de « superstar » qui, en plus d'être égocentrique à souhait, se croyait le plus irrésistible et le plus adulé des adolescents... Le choix était dur...

Je soupirais pour la énième fois de la journée. Il était midi et je n'arrivais toujours pas à penser à autre chose... j'avais jusqu'à lundi et je savais que c'était peu... trop peu.

**Fin du chapitre 3**

_Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant que mes autres fictions sur le sujet (à savoir « Survivre avec les JB »). Comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, le personnage principale n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une « fan », de plus elle ressemble, au niveau caractère j'entends, à « Allison » dans « Survivre avec les JB », car j'aime les filles qui ont du caractère et qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds que cela soit par des mecs ou par des stars ! _

_Voilà donc, au prochain chapitre !_

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20_


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4: Le cinéma**

Il fallait que je me change les idées. C'est décidé: ce soir je vais au cinéma ! Il ne fallut pas plus pour égayer ma journée. Le cinéma était l'un des rares loisirs pas trop cher que je pouvais m'offrir en ce temps de crise. Oui... je ne suis qu'une simple prolétaire qui vit seule chez sa mère mais qu'importe: j'aime la vie et je l'a prend avec ces contraintes (même si je pourrais me passer de la plus grosse: Joe Jonas...). J'étais donc décidée à allé au cinéma après les cours.

18 heures sonne sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je téléphone vite fait à ma mère, histoire de l'a prévenir pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète et je file au cinéma le plus proche.

Arrivée la bas, je regarde le programme et je m'aperçois que je suis arrivée vingts minutes avant la prochaines séance: G.I.O ! ça à l'air pas trop mal en plus. C'est parfait: je paye ma place, j'achète du pop corn et je rentre dans le cinéma. Il n'y a pas grand monde et c'est tant mieux. Je traverse l'étroit couloirs qui mène à la salle 4 et je me faufile à l'intérieur.

Dedans il n'y a pas un chat. A croire que le film est nul ou que je suis la seule paumée à vouloir venir voir un film maintenant. Mais je n'en démords pas: après tout, si la salle est vide c'est tant mieux pour moi ^_^

Je m'installe sur l'un des sièges déserts et commence à manger du pop corn en attendant que le film commence. Soudain, j'entends un bruit de pas qui s'approche vers cette salle. Le bruit s'intensifie et je sens que le propriétaire court à présent. Je regarde ma montre: il reste encore quinze minutes, pourquoi se presse-t-il ?

Ce n'est pas le moment de m'en préoccuper. Je suis venue pour me détendre alors revenons à nos pop corn. Je n'ai pas le tant d'appliquer ma nouvelle résolution que j'entends quelqu'un ouvrir la porte brusquement avant de la refermer tout aussi vite. Je me retourne clairement stupéfaite par cet impoli et je m'aperçoit qu'il est dos à moi. Malgrès tout, je pense que c'est un garçon. Je le vois alors prendre quelques chose dans sa poche. Il en sort un objet petit que je n'arrive pas à distinguer. Il plonge la main dans son autre poche; et en sort cette fois une corde. Je panique.

Que fais cet homme ici ? Pourquoi a-t-il une corde dans sa veste ? Ni une ni deux, je me mets par terre sans faire de bruit. Il ne m'a pas vu et je bénie le faite de n'avoir pas parlé. Je marche à quatre pattes dans la ligné de sièges sans faire le moindre bruit. Je l'entends bouger, je m'immobilise en retenant ma respiration. Je jette un coup d'œil le plus doucement possible pour voir qu'il est en train de faire un neux avec la corde... sur la porte. Il nous enferme à l'intérieur. Mon cœur s'accélère brutalement. J'attrape mon portable, mon unique espoir: pas de réseau. Je réalise alors la situation dans laquelle je suis: je suis seule avec un homme, qui nous a enfermé dans la salle de cinéma et je n'ai aucun moyen de signaler ma présence à quelqu'un dehors ni même appeler la police... je suis fichue !

Je jette à nouveau un coup d'oeil vers la porte et m'aperçois avec horreur que l'homme n'ai plus là.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Fais une voix masculine.

Je me paralyse. Il est derrière moi. L'homme est derrière moi. Sa voix est forte mais pourtant pas si grave. Je pense que c'est un jeune homme. Je ne me sens pas rassurée pour autant.

-Je suis juste venu voir un film... Répondis-je la voix légèrement tremblotante.

-Comment es-tu rentré ? Je viens de fermer la porte et il n'y a pas d'issus de secours ici... fit-il toujours derrière moi.

Je n'ose me retourner.

-J'étais là avant vous répliquais-je

-Tu es... un paparazzi ?

-Un... paparazzi ? Demandais-je sans comprendre.

Je tourne la tête alors pour regarder l'inconnu. La lumière m'éblouis alors que je regarde en hauteur. Je passe la main devant les yeux dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le visage du jeune homme avant de pousser un crie de stupeur:

-TOI !

-TOI ?

-Comment ? Comment diable as-tu fait pour te retrouver au même endroit que moi à la même heure, le même jour... POURQUOI ? Je me lève hors de moi. Jonas ne finira-t-il jamais de m'importuner ?

-Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Je te signale que j'étais en train de rentrer chez moi quand une horde de fan m'a aperçu et s'est précipitée sur moi. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de courir vers l'endroit le plus proche à savoir ici ! Expliqua-t-il

-Ho... J'ai le cœur qui saigne rien que d'y penser ! Dis-je sarcastique. Et pourquoi faut-il que tu ais choisi cette salle ?

-C'est une coïncidence murmura-il finalement.

Je soupirais. A la limite, je préfère encore que ce soit lui plutôt qu'un criminel... quoi que...

-Bon, et tu compte faire quoi maintenant ? Demandais-je après m'être remise debout en dépoussiérant mon pantalon.

-Ben... en faite je compter me cacher ici le temps que cela se tasse et puis repartir quand je serais certaine qu'elle soient partie dit-il en réfléchissant.

-Ah oui ? Et moi dans l'histoire tu y as pensé ? Je venais ici pour me reposer et tu débarque poursuivit une fois de plus par une troupe de groupie et tu t'enferme ici sans même que je donne mon avis. Ne rêve pas trop Jonas. Il est hors de question que je reste ici une minute de plus avec toi dis-je en me levant avec la ferme intention de partir.

-Parce que tu crois que tu vas réussir à défaire ce noeux de corde ? Demanda-il provocateur.

-Parfaitement répliquais-je sans me démonter.

-Comme c'est courageux... fit-il ironique et tu as un sécateur sur toi ?

-Bien sur que non. Je le déferais cette corde avec mes mains fis-je en m'approchant de la porte.

-Je ne parlais pas de la corde mais du cadenas... dit-il l'air de rien.

C'est alors que je le vit. La petite chose que tenait Joe tout à l'heure c'était ça. Un petit cadenas, noué avec la corde... Il était impossible sans avoir la clé du cadenas de défaire ce nœud.

Je me retournais vers Joe furieuse.

-Passe moi tout de suite la clé du cadena sifflais-je entre mes dents.

-... et si je ne veux pas ? Demanda-il en souriant narquois.

Mes yeux se rétrécirent dangereusement et ma voix se fit plus menaçante encore:

-Passe-moi-cette-clé dis-je en décortiquant spécialement les mots.

-Humm...nan ! Fit-il en me défiant du regard.

S'en fut trop pour moi. Poussée par une colère sans nom, je m'avançais vers lui d'un pas ferme et déterminé sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre mouvement pour partir. J'arrivais à sa hauteur avec la ferme attention de lui arracher la clé de force si il le fallait quand j'eus l'illumination. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Joe quand à lui me regardait toujours avec un petit sourire aux lèvres;

-Suis-je bête... à qui crois-tu parler ? Me parlais-je à moi même.

-Tu reconnais enfin que je...

-Bien sur, tu es Joe Jonas... pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Fis-je en me tapant la main sur la tête. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur mes lèvres.

Le sourire de Joe quand à lui, commençait à s'effacer.

-Que... que compte tu faire ? Fit-il incertain.

-Tu es bien sur de ne pas vouloir me passer la clé hein ? Dis-je de plus en plus amusé.

-Pourquoi ? Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda-il de plus en plus soucieux.

-Oh... mais pas grand chose voyons... dis-je en me reculant de lui et en m'avançant vers la porte.

-Qu'as-tu dis déjà ? Qu'il y avait une horde de fille qui était dans le cinéma ? Dis-je l'air de rien.

Son visage se décomposa alors qu'il compris ce que j'allais faire.

-Non... tu ne vas pas faire ça, hein ?

-J'vais me gêner ! Dis-je en souriant de plus belle.

-Une dernière volonté peut-être ? Dis-je en prenant une grande respiration.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer:

-VENEZ ICIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII ! JOE JONAS EST ICI ! hurlais-je.

-Non ! Tais-toi ! Arrête ! Fit-il en courant vers moi.

-JOE JONAS EST ICHmpphh...

Il me bâillonna de sa main alors qu'il me poussait contre le mur le plus proche. Il tendit l'oreille vers la porte dans l'espoir que personne n'est entendu. Je lui enlevé la main de ma bouche et dit:

-Alors monsieur la superstar. Je continus ou tu me donnes la clé ?

-Hors de question que j'ouvre cette porte il...

-JOE JONAS EST ICI ! criai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec cette même lueur provocatrice qu'il avait tout à l'heure.

-Combien veux-tu parier que d'ici deux minutes tout le cinéma pleins de filles rapplique ici ?

-Espèce de...

-Oui ? Qu'entends-je ? Serais-ce une remarques insolente de ta part ? Écoute moi bien Jonas, tu as peut-être plein de groupies dans le monde mais pour moi tu n'est rien d'autre qu'un adolescent de mon âge à qui je vais devoir donner des cours. Alors mets-toi bien une chose dans le crane: Je ne suis ni une fan, ni un serviteur, ni un chien, et je fais ce que je veux, ou je veux, quand je veux que cela te plaise ou non. Alors à partir de là tu as deux solutions: soit tu m'ouvres la porte maintenant, sois je hurle que tu es ici et tu ne pourra pas sortir sans prendre un bain de foule... alors que décides-tu ?

Je crois que pour la première fois de sa vie, la célèbre superstar venait de se faire remettre à sa place d'une façon totalement fantastique. Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus un mot à la bouche tellement il était éberlué. Il me regardait comme si j'étais une extraterrestre venu spécialement sur Terre pour l'embêter.

-Tu... commença-t-il

-Je... ? L'incitais-je

-Tu n'aime pas ma musique ? Fit-il scandalisé

Je soupirais de désespoir en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Ne me dites pas qu'il n'a entendu que ça ? Je vous en pris ! Ne me dites pas que mon monologue qui à bien duré deux minutes n'a était fait pour rien !? Je n'eus pas le temps de plus y réfléchir que j'entendais déjà une multitude de pas dans les escaliers.

-Tu entends ? Ce sont les filles qui « aiment ta musique » qui arrivent. Et quand elles seront là, elles ne partiront pas avant de t'avoir vu, touché, senti ect... fis-je espiègle.

Je vis LE célèbre Joe Jonas faire de grands yeux avant de reporter son attention sur les bruis de pas qui arrivaient petit à petit vers nous.

-Que vas-tu faire ? Hummm... cela doit être dur pour toi et ton égo: d'un côté tu peux m'ouvrir et me laissais partir et éviter des tonnes de fans et de l'autre tu n'ouvre pas la porte mais tu devras attendre avec moi ici... et quand tu ouvrira des dizaines de fans feront tous pour avoir un de tes vêtements... Je me demande ce que tu vas faire. Fis-je en faisant semblant d'y réfléchir assise sur un fauteuil de cinéma.

-D'accord , d'accord tu as gagné ! Fit-il en prenant rapidement la clé dans sa poche et en commençant à défaire le nœud.

-Ben tu vois quand tu veux ! fis-je amusée.

Et dire que je pensais qu'il allait suivre son égo. Finalement mon coup de bluff à marché. Une minute plus tard, Joe avait finit de défaire le nœud (il était dans la marine ou quoi ?) et se retourna vers moi.

-Satisfaite ? Fit-il acide.

-Je le serais totalement lorsque je serais sortie d'ici et que je me serais faite rembourser ma place dis-je en passant devant lui et en ouvrant la porte.

J'eus à peine le temps de passer la tête dans embrasure de la porte que je vue à arriver à ma droite une horde de fille déchaînées.

Je regardais Joe quand même surprise. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ?

-Heu... tu devrais pas essayer de t'échapper d'ici ? Demandais-je

-Pourquoi ? Après tout je suis fichue alors perdu pour perdu autant ne pas me fatiguer pour rien dit-il défaitiste.

-Mais non, elle sont à 100 mètres tu peux encore t'enfuir ! Dis-je en regardant les filles qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

-Pas la peine... en plus si je m'enfuis ils vont penser que je suis avec ma petite amie et se sera dans les journaux demain.

-C'est pour ça que j'aime pas les stars ! Toujours à se préoccuper de leur apparence dans la société !

Ni une ni deux et sans vraiment y réfléchir, j'enlevais ma casquette, la plaqua sur la tête de Joe et attrapa sa main avant de me mettre à courir, lui derrière moi.

Sans même m'en apercevoir, je venais d'aider Joe. Oui... moi, qui le détestais le plus au monde, je venais de l'aider.

Cela n'avais pas était très difficile pour moi de semer les fans qui le poursuivaient. Il faut avouer aussi que je connaissais cette ville comme ma poche alors elles ne faisaient pas vraiment le poids. Joe quand à lui ne faisait que me suivre, son bras toujours dans mon poignet pour ne pas qu'il abandonne.

Cela faisait deux minutes qu'on étaient arrivé ici. Un quartier paumé que seule de rares personnes connaissaient et j'en faisait partie. Joe était à bout de souffle et moi aussi !

-Alors ? Pas... pas trop fatigué ? Fis-je haletante

Il me regarda en respirant irrégulièrement. Une lueur inconnue dans le regard.

-Je pensais... je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas. Répondit-il après un moment.

-C'est le cas répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Alors pourquoi... ?

-Parce qu'aujourd'hui je viens de te donner ma première leçon.

Il me regarda étonné.

-Je viens de passer plus d'une heure avec toi. Ma première heure de soutien.

Il me regarda encore plus surpris.

-La première leçon que je viens de te donner s'intitule « Ne jamais abandonner ! ». Dis-je assez fière de moi.

-Alors... alors c'est parce que j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas partir que t'as décidé de m'aider ? Dit-il en réfléchissant.

-C'est exact ! Fis-je sure de moi alors qu'en réalité je ne savais pas très bien si c'était la seule et unique raison. C'est vrai que je n'aime pas quand les gens abandonnent avant d'avoir essayé, mais le fait est que je n'aide pas tout les gens qui baissent les bras facilement. Alors pourquoi l'avais-je aidé lui ?

-Alors puis-je te poser une question ? Demande-t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres qui ne présage rien de bon.

-Je t'écoute dis-je en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu.

-Si tu m'as aidé et que tu ne m'aime pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lâche pas mon bras ? Demanda-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un léger coup d'œil en direction de son bras droit.

Je baissais les yeux en m'apercevant qu'en effet je ne l'avais toujours pas lâché. Un peu honteuse, je lâcha le bras de Joe et me reculais d'un pas.

-Ne... ne t'imagine surtout pas que je t'apprécie. Je suis ton professeur de soutien et toi mon élève: tu me déteste, je te déteste mais tu es un cancre et moi je suis studieuse alors on va s'en tenir à des relations cordiales pendant le travail mais en dehors de ça, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi. Fis-je d'une traite le rouge aux joues.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas PROFESSEUR tu ne vois aucun mal à ce que je pose une condition moi aussi ? Demanda-t-il à son tour.

-Dans la limite du possible... dis-je incertaine.

-Bien. Je te laisse le choix des méthodes, des cours, ect... en gros je te laisse le choix de tout mais à la seule et unique condition que c'est moi qui détermine où et quand les cours auront lieu.

-Je dois te donner cinq heures de cour par semaines dis-je en réfléchissant. Sachant que je fais du piano le lundi soir de 18heures30 à 20heures tu ne peux pas me demander de te donner des cours le lundi, et je veux avoir mes dimanches de libres. Si mes conditions sont acceptées alors j'accepte les tiennes.

-Mais...

-C'est à prendre ou à laisser dis-je d'un ton ferme et définitif.

Je le vis grogner avant de finalement abdiquer.

-Dans ce cas, à demain dis-je en me dirigent vers la rue dans l'intention de partir.

Il me rattrapa le bras avant que je puisse faire deux pas.

-Attends ! Donne moi ton numéro de portable dit-il.

Je le regardais effarée.

-Pour... pour les cours ! Je dois avoir ton numéro de portable pour te dire quand et où les cours auront lieu répondit-il précipitamment.

Je le regardais indécise. Si je lui donnais mon numéro il était capable de me faire une mauvaise blague un jour... d'un autre côté, si j'ai son numéro de portable je peux aussi le donner à ses fans... Oui mais il aura les moyens de le faire changer dans la minutes alors que moi il faudra que je paie...

-Non, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas te donner mon numéro de téléphone portable dis-je.

-Pourquoi ? Fit-il surpris. Tu en as un alors où est le problème ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas assez confiance en toi répondis-je franchement.

Il me regarda éberlué. Cela devait être la première fois qu'une fille lui disait ça.

-C'est la première fois qu'une fille me dit non dit-il comme pour répondre à mon hypothèse. D'habitude, je n'ai même pas besoin de demander, elle me le donne directement ! Et toi...

-Comme quoi il y a une première fois pour tout dis-je tout sourire. Allé, à demain ! fis-je en repoussant la main qui me tenait le bras et en le laissant planté là.

_Fin du Flash Back_

**Fin du chapitre 4**

_Merci d'avoir lu et passez de bonnes vacances !_

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: Une professeur aux nerfs d'acier et...**

Vendredi 5 novembre

Qui à dit que j'avais de la chance ? Bien sur, il y aura Rose, Natacha et certaines filles (la totalité de la classe en fait) et vous cher lecteur, ou devrais-je dire cherE lectrice ! Mais réfléchissez à une chose. J'attire votre attention sur un certain point: pourquoi les Jonas Brothers sont-ils venu étudié dans notre lycée ?

Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui circulent: certains parlent de « distraction », d'autres encore disent qu'ils sont ici parce que l'école leur manque, les filles espèrent -trop- qu'ils sont ici parce qu'ils cherchent une petite amie... les rumeurs vont bon train. Mais moi, j'ai compris pourquoi. Oui, je le sais.

Comment ? Ha... je l'ai compris dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur les exercices de Joe.

_Flash Back_

Lundi 1er novembre

Oui... je venais de commettre l'irréparable, l'impensable... A présent, plus aucun retour en arrière était possible. Je ne pouvais plus reculée. Comment avais-je pu ? Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? Telles étaient les questions que je ne cessaient de me répéter.

-Mademoiselle Marn, j'ai appris que vous alliez donner des cours à l'une de nos star du lycée, dit madame Nomes, ma professeur de français.

-C'est exact fis-je d'une voix grave.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ma chère. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop difficile pour vous. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour le devoir à rendre dans deux jours... vous le rendrez lorsque vous en aurez le temps fit-elle compréhensive.

-Ne vous en faites pas madame, je viens à l'instant de vous le laisser dans votre cassier dans la salle des profs.

Elle me regarde quelques peu surprise avant de sourire.

-Je vois la raison pour laquelle on vous a pris vous. Dit-elle en me lançant un regard complice.

-Merci madame. A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille donner ma première heure de cour. Fis-je.

-Oh mais certainement. Ou donc allez vous travailler ? Demande-t-elle avant que je ne parte.

-Oh... heu... et bien, ce sera la surprise. Je ne sais pas encore... je pense que nous allons rester dans le lycée, puisque je vais commencer par lui faire faire des testes dans chaque diciplines pour savoir son niveau et mieux adapter mes cours.

-Bien, bien...

En réalité, je ne savais pas du tout ou j'allais donner mes cours. Tout ce que je savais c'est que Joe m'avais dit qu'il voulais rester au lycée pour cette heure là. Je soupirais en traversant le couloirs. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ma professeure de piano tombe justement malade aujourd'hui ?

Qu'allais-je devenir avec une épine dans le pied aussi grosse que celle-là ? Joe était-il bon dans certaines matière ? Joe était-il bon dans au moins UNE matière ? Ce pourrait-il qu'il n'est en réalité pas beaucoup de cours à prendre ? Je priais intérieurement que cela soit vrai. De toute façon, je serais fixée dans quelques heures puisque ma deuxième heures de cour étaient consacrée à des testes pour savoir quel niveau il avait.

Je ralentis le pas. Le jour J était enfin arrivé. J'avais donné ma réponse positive dès le vendredi et on m'avais dit que je pouvais commencé dès le lundi prochain. Je tournais à l'angle du couloir et m'avançais dans le nouveau. Mes pas retentissaient dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il était 18 heures. Plus personnes hormis quelques professeurs comme madame Nomes étaient ici. Je passais les salles sans vraiment les voir et tel un automate m'arrêtai devant celle qui m'étais consacré.

Car oui, j'avais à présent une salle qui ne serais destinée qu'à moi... enfin nous. Car Monsieur Jonas étant une star, il ne pouvait désâment pas étudier dans une salle d'étude avec des élèves comme tout le monde. Non... il fallait en plus qu'on lui réserve une salle ou il pourrait allé quand il le souhaité. Je me doutais bien que le directeur n'avait pas eu le choix. Les Jonas étaient des stars, et trois fils dans cette écoles signifiaient une renommée de l'école pendant les dix prochaines années avenir au moins. Mais en plus de cela, ils étaient riches, et le simple fait qu'il est trois fils ici voulait dire que le lycée devait recevoir beaucoup de fonds...

Je soupirais. Ça y était. L'heure était venue. Je ne savais à présent si il fallait que j'appuie sur la poignée pour ouvrir cette porte ou bien partir en courant et déménager très loin, très très loin de cette école maudite par les Jonas Brothers. Non... j'étais dans une impasse, un cul de sac, et je me devait de ne pas faillir. La main tremblante, j'avançais la main vers la poignée de porte. Je l'avais à peine touché que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour me laisser à la place Joe Jonas.

Je le regardais quelques secondes, inspirais-je profondément et avec tout le calme dont j'étais capable au moment précis lui demandais-je:

-MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ?

-Ben quoi ? Je suis invité à une fête Halloween ce week-end. Il l'a font ce week-end car la week-end dernier ils étaient à Hollywood, donc ils ont pas pu... donc j'étais entrain de chercher un déguisement pour ce week-end. Explique-t-il.

-Bon, ben j'annule le cour alors dis-je en amorçant une retraite stratégique.

-Mais non, entre, je vais travailler comme ça dit-il en me désignant la salle de la main.

Je soupirais. «Comme ça ». Oui, «comme ça » désignant une coupe digne d'un Harry Potter quand il ne c'est pas lavé les cheveux pendant un mois en combattant Voldemort tout les jours (c'est à dire pire qu'un niz d'oiseau pour la comparaison...), un tshirt blanc taché de peinture (en tout cas je l'espère...) rouge sang, une veste déchirée, un pantalon type momie (vous voyez les bandages enroulé sur le corps... ben voilà.) et des chaussures noirs énormes type rockeur. Bref, pour simplifier, c'était n'importe quoi !

-C'est bon, tu peux allé te changer, je partirais dix minutes plus tard dis-je en posant mes affaires sur la table.

-Ok. Je mets pas très longtemps alors.

-D'accord... dis-je en soupirant. J'avais lu dans un magazine people (non, non, je ne lis pas ce genre de torchon, mais chez le coiffeur on trouve de tout, sauf des bouquins de philo donc, il faut bien chercher ailleurs...), qu'une star féminine mettait en moyenne trois heures pour se changer, ou se préparer... pour vu que les stars masculines ne mettent pas autant de temps !

Je posais les quelques feuilles doubles qui serviraient de testes sur la table quand je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait pas son sac près de sa table ou nous travaillerions.

-Tu n'as pas emmené tes affHAAAAAAA... commençais-je en me retournant. Bien mal m'en pris: car j'avais oublié de préciser qu'une star n'a apparemment AUCUNE pudeur !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a demanda-il sans comprendre ma réaction. Aurais-je aussi oublié de dire qu'il portait un boxer et... un boxer ? QUE un boxer !

Je me retournais précipitamment avant de crier mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prévenu que tu te changer derrière moi ?

-Cela paraît évident non ?

-OUI MAIS TU NE TE CHANGE PAS DANS UN VESTIAITRE !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Non, mais je comprends que tu sois une star mais il y a des limites quand même !

-Attends... ne me dis pas que t'a jamais vu un mec en petite tenu ?

-...

-Non... ne me dis pas que t'a jamais vu un mec en boxer ?

-...

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne m'as jamais vu dans les magasine torse nu ?

-...

-Ne me dis pas que t'as étais éblouie par mon corps de rêve ?

-Pousse pas le bouchon trop loin Jonas !

-Hahahahahaha ! Qui l'aurait cru, notre miss je sais tout est en réalité une sainte ni touche !

-Et alors ? J'en ai rien à faire d'être une sainte ni touche ! Pour moi, le principal c'est de trouver un mec bien, qu'on s'apprécient et que se soit n'importe qui SAUF TOI ou un mec comme toi !

-...

-Que je passe ma première nuit avec lui, et qu'il me fasse découvrir des choses. Qu'il soit doux et attentionné PAS COMME TOI !

-...

-Et qu'il est un corps de rêve ou pas m'importe peu, tant qu'il n'a pas un torse horrible comme le tien !

-Pousse pas le bouchon trop loin Marn !

-Bon, si tu as fini, on pourrais peut-être commencer notre première leçon maintenant non ?

-Pfff ! J'ai plus envie... dit-il en soupirant lassé. On verra plus tard.

Je riais jaune. Je crois que si Rose avait était là à ce moment là, elle serait partie se réfugié loin, très loin de moi !

-Parce que tu crois que tu as le choix ? Demandais-je en m'installant à ma table.

-Bien sur que oui, je suis J...

-Ferme là. Je vais t'expliquer deux trois petites choses: JE NE SUIS PAS TON CHIEN ! Ça c'est la première chose, la deuxième c'est que je ne suis pas à ta disposition. C'est aujourd'hui ou dans une semaine.

-Une semaine ?

-Oui. Je considère que si tu as du temps pour t'amuser, tu as du temps pour étudier. Donc, tu ne travail pas aujourd'hui ? Très bien, dans ce cas, j'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas te débrouiller au devoir d'histoire jeudi.

-Si tu ne me donne pas de cour tu seras pénalisée toi aussi.

-J'avais prévu le coup, c'est donc pour cela que j'ai informé les professeurs que si tu ne travaillais pas pendant la leçon, tu travaillerais chez toi. J'ai expliqué que si tu pensais ne pas avoir besoin de mon aide pour étudié, je n'y voyais aucun inconvénients... Dans tout les cas, je ne serais responsable de rien du tout !

-Tu as tout prévu Marn. siffla-t-il

-Absolument. Voilà comment ça va procéder: tu choisis une heure, et un jour, et si cela me conviens, alors on travaillera à ce moment là. Dans tout les cas, à partir du moment ou je viens faire cour, je considère que quoi qu'il arrive, tu viens aussi. Sinon, c'est simple, les 5 heures de cours que je dois faire dans la semaine, tu les fera seul chez toi. Maintenant que tout est clair, assis-toi et on va commencé les testes.

Il soupira vaincu. Je suis une winner ! Je lui expliquais donc que les trois prochaines heures (car nous avions convenu que nous pouvions travailler pendant trois heures se soir) seraient consacrées au testes avec 30 minutes pour chaque petits testes d'histoire-géo, anglais, botanique, physique, philosophie, et français en langue vivante 1. J'avais prévu de faire une heure de plus pour les mathématiques et les sciences économiques et sociales. Il y avait aussi l'EPS mais d'après ce que j'avais pu voir lors de notre fuite au cinéma, il avait des aptitudes en courses et devait être plutôt athlétique, donc j'en avait conclu que cela ne serait pas un problème pour les cours.

-Voilà tes testes. Je suis ici juste pour t'expliquer les questions si tu ne les comprends pas. Tu as trois heures pour les faire dans l'ordre que tu veux dis-je. Je regardais ma montre: 18h43. Je soupirais. Et dire que je devais être à la maison à 21heures 30 au plus tard... Ce n'est pas très grave, de toute façon maman n'étais pas là, et elle me laisse relativement libre. J'aurais juste voulu rentrer à la maison un peu plus tôt...

-Ok. Je commence alors.

-Vas-y. Dis-je en prenant un livre dans mon sac. J'étais en train de lire _L'Attrape Coeur _de JD Stalinger et j'en étais au début du chapitre 4.

Trois heures plus tard, mon alarme programmée sur mon téléphone sonna. Je lâchais mon livre et préviens Jonas que je lui laissais cinq minutes pour relire ce qu'il avait fait. Cinq minutes qui me servirent à finir mon livre.

-Bon, voyons voir ce que nous avons là dis-je en relevant les copies et en lisant le français...

-Alors ?

-...

-C'est si mauvais que ça ?

-Heu...Tu veux la vérité Jonas ?

-Vas-y.

-Y'a du boulot.

-A ce point là ?

-En fait, plus je lis et plus je me demande si tu es au collège ou au lycée tellement ton niveau est bas.

-Ok...

-Bon, je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Je suis assez fatiguée, il est 22heures, je vais rentré. Je corrigerais tes copies demain et je te les rendraient mercredi ? Selon ton niveau en histoire, on se verra mercredi pour travailler le devoir de jeudi d'accord ?

-On avait conclu que c'était moi qui décidait quand on se voyait.

-Alors tu es bon en histoire ?

-Non, mais je préfère demain si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients...

-Très bien. A demain alors. Dis-je en rangeant ses copies dans mon sac.

-Et heu... t'as pas changé d'avis sur le portable ? Demanda-t-il un peu géné.

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi il tenait temps à avoir mon portable si ce n'est pour m'en faire voir plus tard.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Fis-je finalement.

-Mais pourquoi ? Que faut-il faire pour que tu me fasse confiance ?

-Rien. Je ne te fais pas confiance et cela ne changera pas !

-Mais... et si j'arrive à te prouver le contraire ? Hein ? Si j'arrive à te montrer que tu peux me faire confiance, tu me le donnera ? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête déterminé.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu tiens temps à avoir mon portable. Fis-je sceptique.

Je le vis rougir légèrement embarrassé avant de répondre:

-Je te l'ai dis non, c'est pour t'appeler pour les cours...

-Mouai... fis-je pas du tout convaincue. Bon on verra cela une autre fois Jonas... mais je doute sincèrement que tu y arrive.

-Tu verra que si !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... que tu adore relever les « défis ». Pfff... c'est si puérile... répondis-je en levant les yeux aux ciels.

-Oui, mais cela marche !

-On verra, on verra... allé à plus ! Dis-je en ouvrant la porte et en partant.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Enfin... je ne viens pas à proprement parlé de vous démontrer que Jonas est bel et bien un cancre, ceci n'est que la préface de ce que je vais vous annoncer prochainement... Car préparez-vous au pire concernant ses résultats... oui, c'est une épreuve dure et douloureuse alors préparez-vous psychologiquement à l'affronter.

_Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que cela vous a plus !_

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20 :)_

**Fin du chapitre 5: **


	6. Avis aux malheureux lecteurs

**Avis à mes malheureux lecteurs, où qu'ils soient dans le monde...**

_Je suis vraiment désolée ne n'avoir toujours pas finie d'écrire toutes mes fictions en cour, et croyez moi que j'y pense souvent ! Cependant, il me reste à l'heure d'aujourd'hui très exactement 1mois et 3 jours pour réviser mon bac (ou apprendre des leçons que je n'ai jamais lues...)._

_Tout ça pour vous dire que je reste déterminée à écrire la fin de mes fictions, et je me lance moi-même un challenge : Même si je travail cet été, je veux réussir en deux mois à finir toutes mes fictions avant d'en écrire d'autres (qui comportent plusieurs chapitres)._

_Ne désespérez pas donc de voir le fin mot de l'histoire des fictions que vous appréciez le plus dans mon répertoire ! Merci de votre patience, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus !_

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20_


End file.
